


Side Story

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Series: Hiding In The Night [5]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Gen, Hiding in the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: Side story generalizing how most of Dream and Nightstar's teammates (Not Fennan, Blue, or Ink) died.





	Side Story

“DON’T LET THEM ESCAPE!”

Dream ran as fast as could, carrying his wounded teammate in his arms.

“Don’t die, don’t die,” Dream kept whispering to the human in his arms, “Come on Zephyr, just stay with us a little longer!”

A tendril slipped through in front of the guardian, making him trip and dropping Zephyr with a grunt.

“Pathetic brother,” Nightmare wrapped his brother with his tendrils and pulled him close, “looks like you can’t save another one of your little pawns.”

“N-no..” The injured human managed to squeak out, attempting to get up.

“You’re not involved, puny human.” Nightmare aimed a tendril to Zephyr’s heart and struck with no mercy.

“NO!” Dream screamed out, struggling to escape from his brother’s hold.

Nightmare chuckled as he threw the human’s body out a nearby window.

 _Not another one…_ Dream thought with tears.

-

Nightstar’s breath was heavy as another blow from Cross’s knife hit his staff. Cross sent another blow, hitting his right arm and almost rendering him unable to fight.

“Just give up. There’s nothing for you in the end if you keep trying to fight us.” Cross kicked Nightstar to the ground. The blue-eyed skeleton was too weak to stand back up.

Nightstar soon started to chuckle a bit, confusing Cross.

“What the hell are you laughing about?” He kicked Nightstar in the chest.

“I couldn’t give two  _fucks_ about what’s in the end for me. As long as Dream is alive and happy, I would throw my own  _dust_  into-.” Nightstar coughed up a bit of blood.

Cross sneered, “You’re so confusing, you’ll risk your life for a stupid manipulator, but you would care less about anyone else.” He picked him up by the moon pin and pulled him close, his feet barely touching the ground.

“What do you have that’s  _so_  special with the boss’s stupid brother? Are you two in some sort of stupid relationship?”

Nightstar chuckled, slightly choking on some blood.

“He reminds me of my brother…”

Cross suddenly yelled in pain and dropped the shorter skeleton. He turned to see a human wielding a sword with purple blood on it.

“Stay away from our team leader.” She said.

“Nice save Storm.” Nightstar was helped up by the human.

“No worries, now let’s go save Dream.” She responded, Nightstar following her.

-

“He’s  _WHAT?!”_ Storm couldn’t believe what Dream had told her, Nightstar just looked down at the dungeon floor.

“I’m sorry. Zephyr tried to save me, even when he was wounded. He was a great brother.”

Storm sunk back into the dungeon wall, tears pricking from her eyes.

Nightstar shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“At least he died doing what he loved.”


End file.
